Training
by Chelle1908
Summary: After joining the group Prezley and her two best friends decided to take lessons on defending themselves by the men they want in camp, but what happens if Prezley wants the same guy her best friend does? M for lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

AN:So this was just going to be a fun one-shot of Daryl smut, but I'm already 12 pages in and don't see the end yet so i decided to break it up into smaller chucks so here it is! My first Walking dead story, i own nothing

It's been almost two months since Zoe, Peyton, and I joined Rick's group of survivors. Well, truth be told I'm not exactly sure if it's been two months or longer but I know it's been long enough for us to make a family and get protection from this group.

We wake up every morning and due the chores just like the rest, even with Zoe and Peyton constantly bitching about doing manual labor. Those two were not prepared for this world in the slightest bit, as much as I love them I even have to admit that they are the stereotypical stuck up rich Barbie doll type, blonde hair, perfect white teeth. Their daddies paid for everything for them and it was handed to them on a silver platter, but putting that aside they aren't bad people, just not prepared for what this world is and the dangers we will face, no matter how many life threatening situations we are in, they don't get it.

I'm the opposite of these two, I had to work for what I had in life and my dad wasn't around long enough to buy me anything I needed. I don't have long blonde hair, mines cut into a swing bob dyed the unique color of purple with pink mixed in, I don't wear designer clothes, I'm more what you would consider a scene girl if we put labels on ourselves still. The three of us met in college, I was Zoe's roommate and the two of them had been best friends in high school. They took me in immediately and we've been close since. When the world went to shit we were getting ready for a night out, finals were done and it was our time to celebrate making it through. Each of us had on our best, those two in their best tight dress and high heeled shoes, and me in my skinny jeans and converses.

We had just made it of campus when they radio signal began cutting out and the emergency broadcast kicked on. That moment we froze, a look of disbelief and shock took over each of our faces, we didn't want to believe it too be true, but none of us were prepare to face the consequences of being stupid and ignoring the warnings. In a matter of ten minutes I had the car turned around and parking in the closest spot, we each ran as quickly as we could to our rooms, we were lucky two of us shared one room and the other was down the hall about four doors. Zoe and I wasted no time with parting words when it came to Peyton, we rushed into our room and grabbed all the bags we could and began throwing close and anything else we found important enough, I managed to grab most of the photos I had in the frames lining my dresser top. I couldn't risk the possibility of not getting these back. We loaded our bodies with our bags and rushed from the room and turned to head down the hall to find out what was taking Peyton so long. Almost as soon as we walked out of the door we heard a scream coming from the general area of Peyton's room that turned my blood cold. We ran as quickly as we could down the hall and made it to the door to find Peyton's roommate trying to what clearly looked like attempting to bite Peyton. She was doing a good job of holding her off and I rushed forward pushing her roommate Angela out of the way just enough to help Peyton grab her bags and get out of the room. We made it out of the building safely and began our journey.

After having to abandon our car on the side of the road a few weeks after these happened we took to the woods then, camping with no protection. We would take turns keeping watch, none of us had proper weapons but it wouldn't have mattered if we did, we didn't have the training. Shortly before having to leave the car behind we went through our stuff and know each of us carry around one bag, the smallest we could manage and have makeshift weapons that were enough to make an effective hit to the head. We were on the way to Zoe's parents house, it was the closest and we had the hope that we could make it their and wait this out, but after the car we had been trying to navigate throughout the woods when we ran into about five walkers.

I thought in that moment things were over for us, I heard Peyton let that scream ring out and it jolted me into action, I attempted to hit as many as I could but with homemade weapons and three females who weren't skilled with taking on a group of once humans that are looking to lay us out buffet style. I let my weapon fall and backed up until the three of us stood together facing the horde as it made its way closer and closer, I knew we should turn to run but I was too afraid to remove my eyes from the scene and when I thought it was over, bullets and arrows flew and one by one the attackers fell finally dying. We met Rick, Shane and Daryl that day, it turns out we weren't too far from their camp and heard Peyton's screams and immediately came looking for the source, after that day we've been safer then we had been since this started but I kept the thought in my mind that it wouldn't be this way for ever, even if my two best friends felt that things were perfect in this little bubble and nothing bad was going to happen, life could finally go back to normal for them.

As if they were able to hear my thoughts and wanted to prove me right, they each walked up to me and sat in the chairs on the left side of me, effectively distracting me from folding with the constant giggling a whispering. Huffing I put down the shirt I was folding and turned to find out what had them acting like five year olds.

"Something funny?"

"Prezley, we have a question for you." They shared a glance after Peyton's statement; I looked at them suspiciously and raised an eye brow.

"Of course you do."

"Who out of the men here would you fuck?"

I couldn't help the startled laugh that erupted from my body, those two have always been blunt but I certainly didn't expect this conversation. Neither gave me time to respond before gushing about the men around the camp. I zoned out while they continued their talking and looked around at the men that were out and moving around the camp. The first guy my eyes landed on was Shane, as attractive as he is; he's not for me I think he is too overbearing for my taste besides that fact I picked up enough for the conversation next to me to hear that Peyton had laid her claim. Which doesn't shock me she loves the authority figure dominating types. I moved my gaze and seen Dale and Glenn in a conversation; I immediately knew I wouldn't consider either of those two. Dale reminds me of what I would want in a father and Glenn I would consider, he is attractive but he had become one of my closest friends and I don't want to destroy that with a meaningless fuck. Before moving my eyes T-Dog walked over to join them and I considered that for a moment, as sweet as he is I don't think I could see him as anything other than a friend and fellow survivor. Moving along I finally set my eyes on the remaining two men in camp, Rick and Daryl. Rick was married so for that reason he was automatically off my list, although I did find him attractive, and he did help save our lives, so that adds to the attraction. But he was so in love with Lori I wouldn't even consider doing wrong by either of them.

Then there was Daryl. The first time we met it was when he was saving our lives; he was pissed at how we drew attention to all of us and put others in danger. He yelled at us and cursed our stupidity, his country accent thicker the louder he yelled. I found a few of the men here attractive but Daryl, was without a doubt one the sexiest men I have ever laid eyes on. He was tough but was gentle, I've seen him around camp with Carol, and making sure she was okay after the death of her daughter. He was sweet but didn't allow it to be known, he was awkward and I liked that about him. I could tell we had more in common than anyone else, both from a broken home; neither enjoyed too much attention and each willing to defend what's ours and protect those we care about. I wanted Daryl from the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Daryl" after hearing Zoe say his name and brought myself back to reality.

"You would fuck Daryl? He's dirty and a redneck." I wasn't shocked at Peyton judging Daryl that way but I was entirely shocked that Zoe would choose Daryl out of every guy here.

"He's sexy" I couldn't stop the look that crossed my face but I straighten out my features at quickly as I could manage.

"Prezley? What about you"

I shrugged my shoulders and hoped they would leave it at that, they know I can get uncomfortable with these kinds of topics. They both rolled their eyes at me and made comments about changing the conversation for the virgin. That bit of information I meant to keep to myself but after a girl's night with the two of them and a bit of vodka that spilled out along with my past and insecurities.

I gathered the clothes I had at my feet and turned back to the two giggling gossipers, "I'm going to finish my chores." I walked around to each tent to drop off clothes, I wanted to get away from those two before they got out that I wanted Daryl, I didn't want them knowing, not with Zoe wanting him, I knew her well and I know she gets what she wants. It's best to drop it and carry on like I have been.

I made my way around the camp giving random campers their newly cleaned and folded clothes. They last bit of clothes I had belonged to the Grimes family; I felt the butterflies that I typically get around Daryl kick in as I approached the two talking me. It seemed that they were having a serious discussion and I hated having to walk in on it, but as soon as Rick seen me walking over he gave me a smile and welcomed me into the conversation.

"Prezley, let me ask you a question." I nodded at him to continue as I bent down to place his clothes just inside his tent. When I stood back up to face him both men were looking at me "What would you say to us teacher you and your two friends how to shoot, that way you can defend yourselves if things go bad around here. You three are the only ones lacking the basic knowledge on how to handle weapons."

"Absolutely, it can't hurt to learn, I've been wanting to, but if we are being honest I'm not sure how I feel about shooting a gun. I think I'm more of a quite weapon type of girl, less noise, not as many walkers, less running for my life." Rick let out a laugh and even Daryl let out an amused snort.

"Okay, you talk to the other two see how they feel about it, Shane and I are willing to help whoever wants to learn to shoot a gun and Daryl can teach you how to shoot a bow. We've been meaning to make a supply run maybe we can pick up a spare bow to teach the girls" I could tell he was directing the rest of the conversation to Daryl and made my way away from the two of them to continue with the rest of my chores.

Later that night Rick, Daryl and Glenn made their way into the little town about a half hour away from camp for the supplies that we need and the bow they would use to teach us. I waited to mention the lessons to the girls until the boys left and they immediately jumped on the chances to get closer to the men they wanted, Peyton wasted no time jumping up and running to Shane to talk all about the lessons.

"Are you going to go to the lessons Prez?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to learn to shoot the bow for now, not much of a gun girl."

"I agree I can't wait to have Daryl teaching me how to shoot a bow, standing behind me and pressed against me" she looked away and had the look of daydreaming on her face. I cringed at the thoughts she had in her mind and tried to stomp away the feeling of jealous that was over taking my thoughts. Moments later the guys came back into camp and unloaded the supplies, I got up to help put things in their proper places with the other women of the camp when Rick made the announcement of the plan for lessons.

"Shane, Daryl, and I have decided to start lessons for those of you who want them, we want the members of this camp to be as educated in weaponry as possible for when it's going to be needed. Shane and I will take those who want to learn to shoot guns out tomorrow about noon, we are going to drive away from the camp about an hour away, cut down the risk of drawing walkers to camp. Those who want to learn to shoot a bow Daryl will be taking you out first thing in the morning. So everyone needs to be prepared tomorrow. And I want you all too consider eventually learning both of these skills"

The night didn't bring to much excitement we gathered around the fire and finished the meal that was prepared before we went to bed for the night, I was too anxious about the lessons tomorrow and volunteered for first watch with Shane. I wasn't much help other then too keep him awake and entertained.

"You going out with us tomorrow? Finally learn how to put yourself to use?" I pursed my lips and ignored his jab at my ability at doing nothing.

"Yeah, going out with Daryl and Zoe and whoever else goes with us."

"I think you would be better with a gun in your hand, I know what you are capable of, I can see it in you."

"I'm not capable of handling a gun, it seems so final when it goes off."

Shane didn't answer but let out a scoff at my answer, that's just another reason I wouldn't choose Shane, the man is too condescending for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning at the sound of Zoe moving around and getting dressed. I sat up and wiped the night from my eyes and watched her while my eyes adjusted, I let out a laugh at what I seen.

"What are you laughing at?

"Zoe, you're wearing an outfit someone would wear to a club. We are going to be walking through the woods and shooting a bow."

"I'm aware of that but we are also getting instructed by a very sexy and very available man." I got up in the middle of her rant to get dressed for the day, skinny jeans and hiking boots, something practical. I stayed in my tank top and just grabbed a t-shirt to throw on later. After we were both ready and we stepped out of the tent Zoe turned to me.

"Listen I was thinking, maybe you could go with Peyton today and join Daryl and I next time, I just want as much time alone with him as I can if I want to make this happen."

I could tell now that the situation isn't going to stop shocking me no matter how many times I hear her talk about it. Even though I was jealous and didn't want the two of them alone together I thought it would be easier to just give in, but before I could answer Daryl walked up to the both of us.

"You two ready? We aint got all day"

Before either of us could answer he turned on his heels and made his way to the edge of the trees leading to our training spot. We both followed after him, Zoe was right on his heels but I choose to stay back and let them have their time, if I could bail I could at least do that.

We finally broke through a clearing after about fifteen minutes walking and we entered a large field, I took a moment to take in the beauty of the area. It would be perfect spot for camp if we didn't have to do so many supply runs. Zoe and I stood back as we watched Daryl study the area and eventually made his way over to us.

"Who's first?" Well, he's a man of a million words. I decided to go first, I was too eager to wait any longer. Zoe sat on a fallen log not too far from the spot Daryl selected for us. He made me face a thick tree and began moving my body into position, when he made his way around my back he stood closer to me and placed his hands on my arms, quietly making remarks about what position is the best and other things I should probably be paying attention to but I couldn't focus, his chest was gentle pressed against my back and I could only focus on feeling his breathing as he instructed me.

I heard him tell me to take a breath and pull back my right arm. "Now, slowly release your breath and gently let go" I did has he said and was please when the arrow flew through the air and stuck in the ground short from the target.

"Not bad, do it again." Daryl took a step away from me and I mimicked the position he placed me in the first time and after reloading the arrow I took a breath and release. The arrow again fell short of the target but I was impressed and happy with what I had achieved after only two attempts. He made me keep going until I ran out of arrow, he would switch up my stance and the way I help my arms every now and again. I managed to hit the tree twice, each time too high or low to be near the target but I was pleased with hitting the tree.

When I was finished he nodded at me and I walked away smiling, I knew it wasn't much of a praise but from Daryl it was plenty.

"You did good Prez."

"Thanks Zoe, good luck." Zoe patted my arm as she walked past me with her confident strut. Once she reached Daryl she placed herself right in front of him and gave him her most luring smile. Sighing to myself I sat down on the log and watched the two interact while I got lost in the many thought floating in my mind. It wasn't until Zoe was half way through with her arrows that I noticed something happening, after asking Daryl to reposition her and help with her arm placement I noticed she pushed back against him. My gaze immediately flew to Daryl's face to gauge his reaction, I knew this could go two different ways, he was going to enjoy it and my jealous would grow or he would become very uncomfortable and leave us to find our way back to camp.

I wasn't able to get a clue from his face because it became a blank stare as soon as I tried to figure it out. He took a step away and allowed Zoe to make the shot, she was doing okay for the first time around but it was easy to see from my point of view that protection wasn't what was fueling her motives.

She asked Daryl for help repositioning and as soon as he stepped behind her my eyes followed every movement made by the two of them, I seen the subtle shift of her hips as she pushed them back and after a second of hesitation Daryl's moved forward. I felt the frown form on my face and my happy mood from my accomplishments leave in an instant. It shouldn't have surprised me so much that he would want her just as much as she wanted him, but I had held out hope that maybe he would be as interested in me as I was interested in him. I watched as Zoe said something to Daryl and move her hips once more, I made the decision that I was going back to camp early. I didn't want to sit around and watch what would only hurt me.

I was able to make my way back to camp safe enough, Daryl marked the path and it was a straight shot back, after I made it back I had a small lunch and did a few chores. Most the camp was gone on lessons besides Lori, Dale and Glenn. Glenn walked up to me after we had completed what needed to be done by us.

"Do you want to talk a walk? It's finally a bearable temperature out here, might as well use it to our advantage."

"I would love too, let me go tell Dale and Lori" I walked over to the two that were lunging in the shade by the R.V

"Glenn and I decided to take a walk; we won't go far and won't be gone for too long. We can gather sticks and logs for the fire tonight while we are out so if T gets back before us let him know he doesn't have to go out."

"Alright, you two better be careful out there."

"We will Dale." I turned and made my way towards Glenn and as I met back up with him Zoe and Daryl came back into camp, I made the mistake of looking at Zoe's face and seeing the large smile she was sporting. I quickly turned my head and avoided looking at Daryl's face; maybe if I didn't see it on his face as well I could ignore that it happened. Glenn and I made it into the woods and silently walked side by side gather suitable logs and branches for tonight's fire.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Look, you and I haven't known each other for long but I can tell when you are upset and I don't like it, if you need to talk just let me know. I'm here for you."

"I know Glenn; it's just stupid girl issues. It's nothing to worry about."

"Is it group gossip? I wouldn't mind being let in on it."

I couldn't help but laugh at how eager he was to know about the gossip he thought I had. I got silent while I debated on telling him, I knew I could trust him with any secret I told but I was afraid to finally admit it to someone other than myself. I found a fallen branch up a few feet and decided it was time for a break, I set the logs I was carrying at me feet and plopped down and fidgeted until I became comfortable.

"Swear it's between us Glenn"

"Of course"

"Um…I have a thing for one of the guys back at camp but so does someone else."

"Wow that was probably the least helpful statement I've heard in a long time."

"Shut up Glenn, it's Daryl. I've had a thing for him since the moment he helped save my life, but just yesterday I found out Zoe wants him too and she already made a move on him today. It just sucks that the world ends and I find a guy I'm actually interested in and I can't do anything about it because my best friend laid her claim. It's stupid really, I hate how jealous this is making me, I never got jealous before when Zoe or Peyton brought guys around. But those were guys I expected them to be with, I never would have guessed Zoe would want Daryl. Is that bad? That I want him but wouldn't believe that my best friend could want him too?"

"No"

"That's it? That's all you got for me? You wanted to hear and your awesome response is no?"

"In my defense, I'm a guy and by nature I'm stupid."

Shaking my head I gathered up the logs, "Let's get back it's going to be time to start dinner soon"

We made it back to camp and the rest of the group was back from lessons. We put down the wood we gathered and I made my way to Zoe and Peyton as much as I was dreading what I would find out.

"It was one of the greatest moments of my life"

"What was?"

"Mine and Daryl's kiss"

Well that was a slap on the face. I didn't know if I could form any words about the situation and wanted to kiss Peyton when she changed the subject.

"Shane and I went a little further than just a stupid kiss"

"It was single handedly the best kiss I've had; besides we would have gone further but the timing wasn't right, you know how shy he is. I want us to wait."

The more I sat and listened to the two of them talk about their days the more I picked up on Zoe saying _us and we_. It sounded like she thought of the two of them in a relationship, and maybe they were. All I knew was I wanted to crawl into our tent and put this day behind me.

"Hey, I'm going to call it a day."

As I stood up everyone around camp said goodnight as I was passing by I nodded my goodnights and made it to my tent. As I bent down to grab on to the zipper I heard something next to me and seen Daryl standing by the tent. I immediately straightened my body and turned to face him. I waited a few moments for him to speak but after about a minute and nothing was said I decided to break the silence.

"Um…Zoe isn't here; she's over there with Peyton."

"Huh?"

"You are here for Zoe right?"

He lifted his left hand and ran it across the back of his neck, a nervous gesture I noticed he had when trying to find the words he needed in conversations.

"Nah, look I just wanted to say you did a pretty good job today."

"Oh, well thanks Daryl that means a lot."

He nodded his head and grunted before swiftly turning around and marching over to his tent. I watched as he went inside and I followed the action. I lay down after getting into my pj's and thought about what just happened. Daryl was absent the night and didn't once approach Zoe but made the effort to come tell me that I did a good job. I really didn't want to think too much into the situation given the fact that he showed Zoe how well she did with her kiss.

I couldn't keep my mind from racing as I was lying down or the feeling of jealousy and guilt from washing over me from time to time. But luckily enough before I had a chance to lose the sleep I couldn't afford losing I drifted off.

AN:Shorter than i planned but the last two chapters will be smut filled and worth the small update


End file.
